Harry potter and the Pegasus Galaxy
by cjhand
Summary: Wishing to hide the Eldar wand Harry decides to hide in the one place no one will look for it...Atlantis.


**Harry Potter and the Pegasus Galaxy**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter or Stargate: Atlantis, so suing me would be a waste of time, effort and money. That being said any original characters are mine.

**Story Rating: **R or M take your pick, for scenes of violence, coarse language, and mature subject matter reader discretion is advised. Story may have more racy scenes in the future, but nothing sexually explicit. Chapters will be rated accordingly.

**Chapter Rating:** R or M take your pick, for scenes of violence, coarse language, and mature subject matter reader discretion is advised.

**Pairing:** No pairings as of yet. I am currently leaning towards a Harry/Hermione pairing, but if I decide to go that route it will be quite far along in the story, as Harry will be the captain Kirk of this story.

**Timeline and Setting:** This will be set in the in the future of Harry Potter approximately 8 years after the final battle and follows canon for all seven books, and will involve harry participating in the Atlantis expedition. The setting will almost entirely be in the Pegasus galaxy and Atlantis, and will not feature the British wizarding world, although appearances will be made by some of your favourite Harry potter characters when appropriate. The Atlantis timeline starts before rising and continues to the end of the series, and features all your favourite Atlantis characters.

**Authors Notes:** A quick thanks to my sister Tiffany for being a sounding board for all the ideas I have for stories, especially this one. Constructive Criticism is always welcome, so if you see mistakes, or have an idea about how something could have been done better, please review. Flamers will be ridiculed.

_Thoughts_

"Dialogue"

**Computer Text**

"**Non-English Dialogue"**

"_**Spells"**_

The room was not very big. The walls were grey and had no windows; the walls were adorned with pictures of fighter planes from the United States Air Force. There was one bed, a double, with a light varnished wooden frame, a desk and two shelves, that matched the bed, also adorned the room but stood empty of any contents. Scattered across the bed and a matching dresser were several articles of clothing, and military equipment.

Also in the room was a man in his mid twenties, of medium height, approximately 5 feet 10 inches tall, average weight, 180 lbs, short black hair and green eyes. On his forehead slightly right of centre, and near the hairline was a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. He was dressed in a grey uniform and black combat boots. The uniform was adorned with two patches, one on the right that said Atlantis, and on the left a Canadian flag. He was currently checking the equipment and packing it into a black rucksack, and checking said items off on a list after each repetition.

"First Aid Kit. Check. Compass. Check. Detonators. Check," he muttered while he continued to load the sack. "And foot powder. Done."

His name was Harry Potter. Looking at him a person would not see anything terribly out of place and would consider him quite normal looking. Harry was anything but normal, much to the disappointment of his only living relatives, still living as far as he knew anyway, he did not know or care if they were living or dead.

He was in fact a wizard. Though he would not be what you would consider a practicing wizard, which would make his only living relatives happy if he were in contact with them. This was not to say that Harry did not use magic, quite the contrary, if one looked into his already packed footlocker, and was able to remain undistracted by the confundus charms one would see a wide variety of electronics, books, comfort foods, personal items, and pictures all shrunken down and lightened alongside some more unusual items such as a broomstick, cauldron, a case full of unusual smelly things, vials filled with vile smelling substances, and a folded up piece of material made of an unusual silvery material.

Satisfied that he had everything he needed Harry turned to the dresser upon which there rested the last three items that Harry knew he would need to pack. Two wands and a gold ring set with a black stone, inset on the stone was a circle inside a triangle, and both bisected by a crack in the stone where a line should be. Harry picked up one of the wands, an eleven inch holly wood and slipped it into an invisible holster strapped to his right wrist. Then reaching up to a chain around his neck he removed his dog tags unclipped the latch, picked up the ring, slid the chain through the ring, re-clipped the latch, and placed the chain back around his neck.

Harry gazed at the last wand. It was made of Eldar pine wood and was twelve inches in length. Harry reached out and grabbed it, holding it in his hands he raised it before his eyes. _I gave up the magical world because of you. _He thought silently to the thing. _Now by happy circumstance I am taking you to a place where no one from the magical world would ever think to look for you._ Harry then placed the wand in another invisible wand holster on his right wrist.

Harry turned walked to the door to go to the mess hall for lunch. As Harry opened the door he came face-to-face with rugged looking older man with silver-grey crew cut hair, US military fatigues, and silver eagles on the lapels. Harry snapped to attention. "Colonel, is there anything I can do for you, sir?"

Colonel Marshall Sumnar, United States Marine Corps, looked upon the young man in front of him. He liked Potter, although he would never tell the young man that. Potter had been one of his first choices when he had been told to select a multi-national military contingent for the Atlantis expedition. Looking at the young man he recalled the things he had read in Potter's personal file. Age: 25. Born: Godric's Hollow, Wales, United Kingdom, a British Ex-pat. Education: Bachelor's degree in Mechanical Engineering from McMasters University in Hamilton, Ontario, Canada. Enrolled in the Canadian Military as part of the Regular Officer Training Plan, to pay for his university education. Two combat tours in Afghanistan, one as regular infantry, one after undergoing special operations training and joining the elite JTF2(Joint Task Force II) commandoes. Decorated for bravery in the face of the enemy twice and awarded the prestigious Victoria Cross for exemplary valour in the face of the enemy. He had been on a list of military personnel in the nations made up of the Stargate International Oversight Authority who had been positively screened for the ATA (Ancient Technology Activation) gene. Selected by Sumnar Himself to be his second in command for the Atlantis expedition, and sent to the Alpha Site to undergo SGC off-world training.

"At ease, captain," Sumnar said. Harry relaxed his posture and gestured for the Colonel to enter his quarters.

"Please come in, sir,"

Sumnar entered the room and glanced around noticing that the Captain's belongings had all been packed and was ready to go. "Finished all your preparations, Captain?"

"Yes, sir," Harry responded. "I had just finished now, and was on my way to talk to Lieutenant Ford to begin kit inspections of the other men, sir."

"No need. I have already sent Ford on that task. I need you and the others who just got back from leave after your Alpha site training to go the infirmary to get your physicals from the Atlantis med staff before we depart tomorrow," Harry nodded his head.

"Yes sir. I'll head there right away. Anything else sir?"

"Yes there is," Sumnar motioned Harry to sit in the chair by the desk, and after Harry sat spoke. "I chose you Captain as my second in command for numerous reasons. Your combat experience, proven valour under fire, special operations training, a degree in engineering, the highest ranked volunteer of a IOA member state I trust, and the ATA gene among others." Harry opened his mouth to respond, but Sumnar held up a hand to stop him. " I just wanted to point this out to you because you are _MY_ choice for second in command of the military contingent of this expedition; However last week a Major Sheppard of the Air Force while escorting General O'Neil to the Antarctic facility managed to activate some ancient tech, and did so more easily than anyone else has to date. Subsequently; Dr. Weir requested his assignment to the expedition, and now he will be the second in command of the military contingent." Harry processed everything the Colonel said.

Harry was surprised to find he was a little relieved to be replaced as the second in command. He had volunteered to for the expedition when Atlantis was still believed to be in the Milky Way, and not the Pegasus Galaxy. Harry liked being a team leader, and preferred working with a small group as opposed to being regularly in charge of large groups of people. He had been responsible for large groups before of course, but small groups reminded him of the times he and his friends worked to solve the mysteries and problems of Hogwarts while he attended school there.

"I appreciate your confidence sir, but there is no need for concern about sore feelings on my part. I'm sure Major Sheppard and I can work together without any problems," Harry said.

Sumnar nodded his head. "I had no doubt that you would act professionally about this Captain, but I wanted to make sure that you knew that this decision was not meant to be a reflection of you or your command ability. I am not pleased with this decision, and even less pleased that I was not consulted about it before the decision was made, but the Major has the ATA gene, and Both Dr. Weir and General O'Neil believe that the more individuals with the gene we can get to volunteer the better, and by virtue of rank that makes Sheppard the second in command."

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Carry on to the infirmary for your physical. Departure is still scheduled for 1400hrs tomorrow. After your physical check the weapons inventory that we are taking with us, and try to convince the master of arms to part with some extra ammo."

"Yes, sir."

Having said his piece and delivering his instructions to the Captain the colonel exited Harry's room with Harry following. Harry turned away from the colonel and set off in the direction of the elevators. The corridors of the SGC were crowded with people, some in Atlantis uniforms of grey, beige or black, and others in the fatigues or civvies of SGC personnel, packing pallets full of equipment, Checking electronics and various other tasks necessary for the expedition to set off for Atlantis. Harry manoeuvred his way between these many people as they hurried about their business. Harry saw lieutenant Ford standing in front of a line of men and was checking their kit to make sure that all the men had everything they needed.

Harry's trip to the infirmary did not take long as it only involved a short trip down the elevator, a walk down a short corridor, through a door, and into complete chaos.

It seemed the infirmary staff of the SGC plus the med staff selected by Dr. Beckett was trying to see everyone from the expedition at least once more before the expedition left the next day. Harry glanced around searching for someone to report to. It took a couple of minutes but he finally spotted Dr. Beckett examining someone that Harry remembered from the training at the Alpha Site.

"Dr. Beckett," Harry called.

"Hmm. Uh, yes," Beckett replied.

"Captain Potter, I've been ordered to report for a physical," Harry said.

"Yes, right. I remember. Just have a seat and one of us will get to you in a minute."

"Okay doc," Harry replied, and moved to an open chair along the wall near the entrance to the infirmary.

Harry sighed at what he knew would be a long wait. It was at times like this he really missed the wizarding world with it's Healers who could flick a wand, mutter an incantation, and know what's wrong with you in only a couple of seconds. Indeed Harry waited over an hour before a nurse headed over and directed him to a bed behind a curtain and told him to put a hospital gown on.

Harry complied, then sat down on the bed to await the doctor. He did not have to wait long. The curtain was moved aside and a woman's voice with a British accent said. "Hello my name is...HARRY!" Standing before Harry was an attractive brunette woman in the beige uniform of the science and medical staff of Atlantis. A familiar attractive bushy-haired brunette.

"HERMIONE"

END PROLOUGE


End file.
